Ultimatum
|released = 15.3.0 |lethality = 75 (max) |attribute = |rateoffire = 42 |capacity = Up to 25 |mobility pc = 50 |cost = Obtained through the Battle Pass |Level required = 3 }} The '''Ultimatum '''is a Primary weapon released in the 15.3.0 update. It is obtainable in the Battle Pass of the Cyber Season. Appearance Strategy The weapon deals god levels of damage at close range (It is capable of one-shotting a max-armored player). The weapon has 25 shots total without any enhancements. It has quite a heavy mobility and a rather slow fire rate. Like the Ghost Lantern, it does not require reloading once fired, which makes its reload animation rather odd to be present. Tips * This weapon is very powerful, as it can kill in 1 to 2 shots and does wall break. It is one of the most powerful shotguns in the game. * This weapon should be used just like any other shotgun, it should be used at close range * This weapon has a wall-break ability, use this to your advantage to pick off enemies behind cover, although it seems like the damage weakens by 50%-75% when going through walls. * Aim for the head and make each shot count. * Wear any Wear Item (e.g. Storm Trooper Helmet, Boots, Cape) that enhances the stats of primary weapons. * This weapon does not need to reload when fired, making it easier to rapid fire, though it looks like It does reload. * When planning to be used against heavily protected players using Mythical clan weapons, Robot Samurai. or any type of total health increasing gadgets/weapons, sneak up on them like the way you use the Poseidon trident and flank then attack to surprise them while also one-shotting them at the same time. * Strafe around after shooting your shot, as the fire rate is extremely slow. Counters * Stay as far away from its users, since this weapon has quite a large spread, less damage will be taken at farther ranges. * Avoid hiding behind walls, since this weapon has a wall-break ability. * Use area damage weapons and/or long-range snipers to carefully take out its users. * Be cautious when a user of this weapon is spotted, as when they get close, you will die quickly. * Any high damage snipers will take the users out. Be careful not to be outsmarted if you’re camping in somewhere where they think you might be in, especially when your target is equipped with the Third Eye. * Engage its users in a long range attack. The longer the better. * Simply run and hide when countering these users, as a weapon with 75 mobility and above, can easily run safely away from them. * Rocket Jumping can be useful to confuse the user. * Use the Reflector Gadget so as to make its users less enthusiastic in hitting you. Theme Cyber Themed. Weapon Setups Bring a weapon with more capacity, a scoped weapon that is more suitable for longer ranges, and an area damage weapon. * This weapon can provide its users with relatively decent, if not very good gameplay for those who are skilled enough to use this weapon. Although it only has 1 bullet and an excruciatingly long reload speed for this weapon category, when used properly and in conjunction with other weapon categories, this weapon can lead to a swift kill with every person you face. However, with this weapon being the shotgun it is, have a good mid-long ranged weapon such as the Exterminator or the Neutralizer. Trivia The weapon is one of the first Primary weapons to feature the wall-break ability, the other being the Industrial Nailer. * The weapon also has the lowest capacity and firing rate among all primary weapons, only having 20 shots total with no enhancements and firing rate of 37. ** Despite having a reload animation, it does not need to reload in order to be fired again. *This is the first and the only shotgun with wall break attribute. *It is also the only one shot kill primary ever in history. * This is one of the obtainable Battle Pass Cyber Season weapons introduced in the 15.3.0 update, along with the Cyber Revolver, Rocket Hands, Cop's Club, Sniper Cyber Module, Neon Lightning, Cyber Slicer, Industrial Nailer, Particle Accelerator, Quadruple Death, Cyber Laser, Laser Rings, and the Ricochet Rifle. * This weapon is not to be confused with the Christmas Ultimatum. ** Both weapons have the same name, Ultimatum. However, the Christmas Ultimatum is a Chimney/Tree themed rocket launcher, but the Ultimatum is a shotgun. * This is the second mythical shotgun that got added to the game, the other being the Viking. * This shotgun now takes 1 head-shot as long as the efficiency of the weapon is 48+, and all shots land, to kill a max armored player, though it is hard to. * This weapon has been nerfed heavily, making it a two shot kill at medium range Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Themed Category:Wall Break